MISS UNDERSTANDING!
by Lyncth
Summary: Semua berawal dari kesalah pahaman,,kehancuranpun tak dapat dielakkan lagi.segitu ajadeh summarynya,nggak pande buat summary yang bagus.oke!ini ff karangan adik saya,,klo udah selesai baca jangan lupa review ne... chap 1 update
1. Chapter 1

**MISS UNDERSTANDING!**

**CAST:YUNJAE,HANCHUL,KRISTAO,KAISOO,HUNHAN,EUNHAE,and other…**

**Genre:mysteri,romance,family,humor(?)**

**Length :sequel.**

**Warning:BL,yaoi,bahasa non baku,beberapa cast akan di GS-kan.**

**Rate:naik turun.**

**Prolog**

.

.

"Wah hyung sebentar lagi kau akan jadi raja disini, aku jadi iri"

"menurutmu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh haraboji?"

"MWO, bagaiman mungkin. Ini terjadi?"

anyeong hyung,anyeong luhannie"

.

.

.

"aku dengar dia melakukan hal fatal,,,"

'jangan sampai kalian kubunuh' ehm..

"itu, 15 mentri kita mati"

"apa? hanya 1 orang?, wah dia hebat sekali kalau begitu hankyung siapkan prajurit pertahanan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua kris?"

"chullie, k..k..kenapa?"

"yang mulia ayo cepat bangun!".

.

.

.

"vampire?"

"b..bagaimana bisa?"

"apa yang terjadi disana mengapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

'wah kyuhyun hyung, mengapa dia baik sekali membawakan malaikat kehadapanku'

"emm, terimakasih…"

.

.

.

TBC

a/n:

Ini bukan tulisan saya,ini punya adik pengen lihat penilaian kalian tentang fanfic buatannya,jadi tolong di review ne.

Ini masih prolog,chapter depan baru pengenalan mah banyak amet,mulai dari DBSK,SUJU,SHINEE,EXO,BIG BANG deh pokoknya,,makanya dibuat nanti pengenalan tokoh biar readers-deul ngerti.

Oke,sekian cuap-cuap lagi,review ne…#bow90


	2. Chapter 2

**MISS UNDERSTANDING!**

**CAST:EXO,SUPER JUNIOR,TVXQ,and other…**

**Genre:mysteri,romance,family,humor(?)**

**Length :sequel.**

**Warning:BL,yaoi,bahasa non baku,typo bertebaran.**

**Rate:berubah seiring jalan.**

Note: para vampire hidup beratus-ratus tahun karna 10 tahun di dunia manusia sama dengan 1 tahun di dimensi mereka dan di dimensi mereka vampire bisa hidup tanpa minum darah manusia tapi di dunia manusia vampire harus minum darah manusia setidaknya sekali sebulan untuk bertahan dari sinar matahari. Di dimensi mereka hanya ada sedikit yeoja,jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari. jadi tak jarang hubungan sesama jenis di temukan di dimensi pasangan sesama jenis,untuk meneruskan keturunan mereka meminum air dari sebuah sumur keramat sebelum melakukan ehem'itu'ehem.

a/n :

hai~ hai~,,saya come back nih,,,

hmmm,ini bukan pengenalan tokoh seperti yang saya janjikan udah langsung chapter kalian juga tetap bakalan ngerti kok.

sebenarnya sih pengenalan tokohnya udah coba di buat,tapi malah aneh dan sayapun juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang saya tulis itu.

Jadi dari pada susah-susah,bagus kita lanjut langsung aja ke chapter satunya,

Silahkan membaca…

Tahun 1793 berdirilah sebuah kerajaan dengan dimensi baru yaitu faqueil kerajaan dan dimensi itu didirikan oleh 5 vampire keturunan asli. Mereka mendirikan dimensi itu karna di dunia manusia para vampire tidak bisa hidup dengan aman banyak perburuan vampire yang dilakukan oleh manusia.

Sekarang hanya tinggal 1 dari mereka ber-5 yaitu leeteuk. Leeteuk memiliki 2 orang anak yaitu hankyung dan jaejoong.

Hankyung adalah anak yang sangat cerdas, memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dan keberanian yang luar biasa karna itu diusianya yang ke 17 tahun dia telah menjadi seorang panglima perang sekaligus menteri pertahanan mengantikan appanya heechul yang telah meninggal .

Hankyung jarang bergaul karna dia sibuk mengurus kerajaan, mengingat dia adalah anak pertama dari leeteuk yang akan menjadi raja berikutnya, hankung sangat setia pada kerajaan sampai-sampai dia mengorbankan masa kanak-kanak & remajanya. dia selalu mengedepankan kepentingan kerajaan dibanding kepentingannya sendiri karna itu hankyung dijuluki Mr. simple oleh teman-temannya.

CHAPTER 1 START…..:

.

.

**Author pov.**

"Wah hyung sebentar lagi kau akan jadi raja disini, aku jadi iri" yunho menggoda hyungnya dengan nada manja "heh mengapa kau berbicara dengan aegyo seperti itu, sadarlah umurmu itu sudah 310 tahun" hankyung melupakan fakta penting dimana umurnya lebih tua dari pada yunho. Mereka berjalan menulusuri koridor istana, akhirnya mereka berduapun sampai diruangan leeteuk sang raja vampire.

"ada apa appa memanggil kami berdua?" hankyung memulai pembicaraan tapi appanya tidak mendengarnya karna mengingat leeteuk yang sudah tua renta .hankyungpun mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara yang lebih keras (pakai mic)dan itu berhasil membuat leeteuk menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua

"kalian sudah datang ya"Tanya leeteuk dengan tampang watadosnya,hankyungpun menghela napas melihat appanya .

"sebenarnya appa ingin minta tolong pada kalian berdua untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarga dan para mentri kerajaan besok karna appa ingin mengumumkan sesuatu."ne, baiklah" jawab yunho dan hankyung serentak.

Keesokan harinya, di aula kerajaan….

"menurutmu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh haraboji" Tanya kris pada luhan adiknya yang masih berumur 11 tahun "mm.. entahlah ge sepertinya sangat penting" jawab luhan.(disini ceritanya kris lebih tua dari luhan,mereka berjarak 1 tahun)

"Tolong perhatiannya" leeteuk memulai "maaf aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini secara tiba-tiba, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan pengumuman yang sangat penting, yaitu bahwa 1 bulan lagi aku akan turun tahta dan yang akan menggantikanku adalah jung yunho suami dari putriku" leeteuk mengatakan itu dengan tegas dan jelas , tentu saja pernyatan itu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi kaget terutama hankyung dan yunho.

"MWO, bagaiman mungkin. Ini terjadi?"-hankyung

"apa pengumuman ku kurang jelas?"tanya leeteuk sambil menatap hankyung dalam-dalam.

karna kecewa akan keputusan leeteuk hankyungpun lebih memilih pergi .

"mengapa yang mulia menyerahkan tahta ini padaku, inikan seharusnya milik hankyung hyung?" tanya yunho.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu berkata "akan lebih baik jika kau yang menduduki posisi ini. hankyung akan tetap di posisinya, dan aku harap keputusan ini bisa diterima oleh kita semua" leeteuk pun pergi dia juga memerintahkan kepada onew sekretaris istana untuk segera menyiapkan upacara pengangkatan raja.

"apa haraboji sudah gila,mengapa dia malah memilih yunho ahjussi untuk menjadi raja padahal appakan sudah berbakti kepada kerajaan selama ini, huh ini benar-benar tidak adil" kris berkata dengan sangat kesal kepada luhan.

"gege kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, aku yakin haraboji telah memikirkan ini dengan matang dan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua"kata sang adik luhan yang mencoba menenangkan sang kakak yang tengah dilanda emosi.

"untuk kebaikan kita semua? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan appa, oemma, dan gegemu ini sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa? Anak appa atau anak yunho ahjussi hah?" kris berkata dengan nada sedikit membentak luhan karna dia sangat kesal.

Lalu krispun pergi keluar aula dan luhan di dekat pintu aula kris dan luhan berpapasan dengan sehun dan kai.

"anyeong hyung,anyeong luhannie"sapa sehun sambil yang masih kesal langsung menatap sehun dengan tajam seakan akan ingin menelan sehun hidup-hidup.

"wae hyung,kenapa kau menatap ku seakan akan ingin menelan ku hidup-hidup?"tanya sehun polos.

kris yang mendengar pertanyaan sehun pun bertambah kesal dan….

GEDEBUG

…...sehun jatuh ke lantai dalam posisi pantatnya landing duluan. luhan dan kai kaget akan kelakuan kris. luhan merentangkan tanganya dan mencoba membantu sehun tapi kris langsung manarik luhan dan membuat sehun dan kai memasang muka cengo mereka."sepertinya dia marah padamu sehun" kata kai.'kris hyung marah padaku,mungkin memang mengapa dia marah?' batin sehun. Lalu krispun menarik tangan luhan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan kaihun.

.

.

.

**Hankyung pov.**

Aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan emosi berlipat-lipat, lalu Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor istana sambil berpikir apa salahku? Mengapa appa mengatakan itu? Jadi semua yang telah ku lakukan selama ini hanyalah sia-sia. Ya kalian juga tau kan yang merupakan anak kandung appa itu aku bukan yunho, dan juga yang telah berkorban selama ini itu adalah aku bukan yunho. perasaan ku sangat campur aduk. Kesal marah sedih penasaran, malu dan kecewa.

Lalu akupun sampai diruangan khusus menteri kerajaan."anyeong hankyung-ssi" kata onew "anyeong" kataku. "jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Apa kau hanya akan diam saja melihat ketidak adilan ini" ,dia itu benar-benar membuatku bertambah kesal saja. "memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan" kataku malas. "mengapa kau pasrah begitu, apa kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak bisa di tebus dan membuat yang mulia marah? Wah ternyata vampire sepertimu yang katanya sangat cerdas itu bisa membuat kesalahan juga,ya" kata onew.

"apa yang di katakan jinki itu memang benar,koreksi tapi sangatlah heran dengan yang mulia,mengapa dia memilih yunho yang jelas jelas tidak sebanding dengan jangan-jangan kau benar benar melakukan kesalahan besar?" kata sungmin sang mentri kesehatan sambil menepuk nepuk ,,,perbuatan mereka ini benar-benar menabur garam di atas lukaku ini.

"jadi maksud kalian apa?jangan berbelit-belit?"aku benar benar kesal dengan mereka."tidak ada"kata sungmin dengan ,,mengapa dia santai sekali menjawabnya.

lalu beberapa mentri datang keruangan khusus dengar mereka sedang melebih lebih kan yunho .hello~,,,I'm here guys…bisa jaga perasaan nggak?

**Author pov.**

Masuklah 5 mentri kerajaan ke ruang mentri itu adalah kang-in,yesung,ryeowook, shindong dan sedang membicarakan keputusan yang disampaikan leeteuk tadi di aula kerajaan.

"wow,,keputusan yang mulia raja benar benar mengejutkan"- Ryeowook

"tapi memang lebih baik begitu kan"- Kang-in

"ya,aku lebih setuju yunho yang menjadi raja baru kita dari pada hankyung"- Yesung

"aku dengar dia melakukan hal fatal,,,"-shindong

"aku juga dengar begitu,katanya dia tertangkap melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan"-seungri

'jangan sampai kalian kubunuh'ucap hankyung dalam hati."ehm.." dia berdeham agar mereka menyadari kehadirannya.

" itu dia yang mulia kita"-yesung.

"oh ya, anyeong yang mulia"-kang in

"kalian ini jangan membuat sedih Hankyung-ssi, diakan baru saja tidak jadi yang mulia lagi"shindong berucap seakan mengerti perasaan hankyung namun malah terkesan menyindir.

" Yah, yang mulia benarkah kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai kau dihukum seberat ini oleh raja"-seungri.

"Atau mungkin saja yunho memang lebih baik daripada yang mulia"yesung itu memang angin dalam kebakaran.

"sudah kubilang kalian jangan panggil dia yang mulia lagi"-shindong.

"sebaiknya kalian tidak usah bicara lagi, atau kalian tidak akan bisa bicara selamanya"ucap hankyung dingin.

"wah lihat itu dia masih sesombong itu. Akui sajalah kalau kau sudah kalah dari yunho, yang mulia. Oh maaf aku lupa kau bukan yang mulia lagi"-kang in

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada kami, haah?"ucap sungmin yang seakan tidak mau ketinggalan dalam acara-mari-meledek-seorang-calon-raja-yang-gagal.

" apa kau mau mati?"tanya hankyung yang kali ini sudah di selimuti aura yang mengerikan.

" yang mulia aku tau kau sedih karna yunho lebih baik darimu, aku turut sedih sabar ya yang mulia"ucap ryeowook berhiaskan tampang watados khasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu hankyung.

Hankyung menyingkirkan tangan ryeowook dari bahunya dengan kasar lalu pergi dari ruangan memuakkan itu.

.

.

.

G dragon sang mentri pendidikan berlari-lari keruangan leeteuk

"Rajaaaaa,,,rajaaaaaa!huh…huh..huh.."teriak g-dragon dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"siapa kau, mengapa kau bisa masuk kesini"tanya leeteuk dengan bodohnya.

"eh, lho kau tidak ingat padaku raja?"tanya sang mentri balik.

"memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai harus kuingat?"maklumlah,udah tua.

"hiks,,, hiks,,,, kau benar-benar keterlaluan raja, aku inikan G dragon menteri pendidikan yang paling TAMPAN di antara mentri-mentri yang lain"jawabnya dengan penekanan dikata-kata tampan.

" oh iya aku ingat kau, mentri paling narsis dikerajaan ini . memangnya ada berita apa?"

"ASTAGA!GAWAT RAJA! 15 MENTRI KITA MENINGGAL TIBA-TIBA"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n:

aduh,maaf lama update nya(berasa ada yang nungguin aja#plakkk)

oh ya,Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan,saya Cuma bisa update cerita ini hari sabtu atau ,saya udah mulai sibuk buat persiapan ujian.

Last word…

Review please…


End file.
